happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
It's an Aussie Christmas
It's an Aussie Christmas 'is the Christmas special of Aussie Outback Friends. Roles Starring *Platto Featuring *Joey *Kuddly *Hairy *Dingo and Pup *Ossy *Guzzle *Sheila and Sheldon Appearances *Tazzy *Glider *Prickles *Scratches *Stripes *Spiny *Lyer *Santa Claus Plot Platto wakes up to the sound of caroling. He checks his calendar, then excitedly pulls out a Santa Claus outfit from his closet. Before leaving his house, he decides to shovel the sand in his driveway. At the beach, Hairy makes a sand angel while Joey and Kuddly make a sand man, which is destroyed by the tide. Platto arrives in his Santa outfit and sits on his throne. The hot sun beats down on him, and his thick suit doesn't help, but Platto tries to keep cool and still. Ossy sits on his lap and asks for a surfboard, which reminds him of water. Kuddly asks for eucalyptus mints, which increases the need for cooling down. Prickles asks for chocolate ants, Joey for a pogo stick, and Scratches for a flea collar. Long enough, Platto is near the point of snapping from the heat. Guzzle is seen nearby with a bottle of water and Platto tries to swipe it from him, only for his conscience to tell him Santa Claus doesn't steal. Dingo brings Pup to see "Santa" and he giggles with glee. Guzzle takes a drink and Platto, not able to stand the heat anymore, rips off his suit. Pup is left heartbroken by this. Lyer tries to calm him down by telling him Santa is real, but Dingo assumes he is lying. Meanwhile, Ossy surfs on a wave, but a shark jumps up and tries to eat him. Just before the shark could do so, the real Santa jumps in the water and wrestles it. Dingo catches attention of this and everyone is left in suspense when Santa comes up on the beach with the knocked out shark. Sheila and Sheldon steal Guzzle's water bottle, and Santa hits them with a boomerang made of coal. Pup is cheered up by the fact that Santa actually does exist. Santa gives him and everybody else their presents. As he leaves, his sleigh brings snow sprinkling on the beach. The ocean is frozen with Ossy in it. A sweaty dehydrated Platto celebrates by drinking hot chocolate. The hot beverage takes away the last drop of moisture in his body, causing him to shrivel like a raisin. Deaths #Sheila and Sheldon are sliced by the coal boomerang. #Ossy is frozen in the ocean ('debatable). #Platto is dehydrated. Trivia *This is the first Christmas episode and first holiday special of AOF. *Platto's calendar shows July, the time Christmas in Australia begins. *Tazzy, Spiny, Glider and Stripes appeared when Santa Claus came to the beach. *This is the third episode to feature every AOF character. The others are I've Machine That Before and Out of Outback. ''However, this is the first to use the new characters.' Category:Fan Episodes Category:Aussie Outback Friends Category:Christmas Episodes